


No somos invisibles

by Lan_Memin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, POV Bisexual Character, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Memin/pseuds/Lan_Memin
Summary: A sus diecinueve años, Yuri Plisetsky tiene el medallero con que cualquier patinador artístico sobre hielo sueña. No obstante, Yuri tiene una batalla más dura que librar y es fuera sobre el hielo: la aceptación de sí mismo. Que no es un indeciso, que es bisexual. Que cuando empiece a aceptarse, se volverá visible.Yuri!!! on ICE © Sayo & Kubo.
Kudos: 3





	No somos invisibles

Yakov gritó su nombre desde la valla de seguridad, irritado. Pero este no lo escuchó, o si lo hizo, lo ignoró completamente.

—¡¡Yuri Plisetsky, fuera de mi pista ahora!!

Esta vez obtuvo el resultado deseado: Yuri dio un giro elegante y patinó hacia donde estaba él.

—¿Por qué, Yakov? —cuestionó, sacándose los auriculares—. Solo llevo dos horas entrenando.

—Dos horas improductivas —respondió Yakov—. ¿Te sientes bien, Yuri? Desde el campamento en Bucarest te noto un poco inestable. ¿Te pone nervioso la temporada olímpica?

_Uno, dos, tres. Respira_.

—Puede ser que esté algo nervioso por defender mi corona. —Rió, arrogante, pero sabía que no podía engañar al viejo que lo vio crecer—. Quiero ese oro de vuelta para mí.

Yakov lo examinó con ojo crítico y supo que algo no andaba bien con el chico. ¿Dónde estaba _su_ Vándalo Ruso? ¿Se había quedado estancado en Rumanía?

—Vete a casa, Yuri —ordenó.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Sin peros! —interrumpió, nuevamente irritado—. Vete, descansa por hoy y mañana quiero verte entero y fresco, porque me regresarás lo que perdiste hoy.

No le quedó más opción que obedecer a regañadientes. Al salir de la pista y quitarse los patines, Yuri pudo ver de reojo a Yūri y a Viktor intercambiar sendas miradas de cariño, a Mila bebiendo agua, y a varios novicios esperando su turno para entrar a calentar.

Iba a darse una ducha antes de marcharse, pero al sentir que su teléfono móvil vibró en su mochila, cambió de parecer y simplemente arrojó al descuido sus cosas a la bolsa, se ajustó el abrigo, y fue al estacionamiento del club en busca de su coche.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue meterse al baño; necesitaba que el agua no solo se llevara el sudor, sino también esa horrible sensación que traía encima desde que descubrió esos sentimientos que se habían anidado dentro suyo.

Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo estuvo metido en la bañera pero, una vez satisfecho, salió secándose el pelo con una toalla y con otra anudada a sus caderas.

En su habitación se encontró con aquel espejo de cuerpo entero que le había regalado su abuelo.

Generalmente no le prestaba más atención de la necesaria, pero se detuvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo a reparar en su reflejo.

Los años habían hecho lo suyo: su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado y de curvas definidas, pero mucho más fuerte y atlético. Se había vuelto más alto, como una espiga que se elevaba orgullosa hacia el sol, y su rostro también había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente como para que su belleza andrógina desapareciera. Todo lo contrario; sus rasgos eran todavía más atractivos.

Sin embargo, el Yuri de ese mundo del revés era un extraño para él. Su pelo rubio, crecido hasta los hombros, lucía opaco, su piel pálida y ojerosa; sus ojos verdes apagados.

_Tienes los ojos de un soldado_, recordó.

Tragó seco. Recordó el móvil.

Mensajes del Cerdo, de Mila, de Tasha, y, finalmente, de él.

Beka.

No lo abrió. No lo _quería_ abrir.

_No lo entiendo, _pensó_. Amé a Mila, amé a Tasha. ¿Qué me pasa con él? ¿Fui gay todo el tiempo? Me doy asco._

Yuri Plisetsky nunca vio las relaciones de personas del mismo sexo con prejuicio ni nada por el estilo. Christopher Giacommetti llevaba años en pareja y era un gran amigo. También estaban Viktor y Yūri, quienes ya se habían casado años atrás, justo después del retiro definitivo de Viktor, y aquella iba a ser la última temporada del Cerdo en el hielo, porque estaban pensando seriamente en adoptar.

Él, por su parte, siempre se había considerado heterosexual. Su primer beso fue con Mila, a los catorce años, y también tuvieron un romance breve que terminó amistosamente. Luego conoció a Natasha, campeona olímpica en los mismos Juegos donde él se había alzado con el oro, y habían estado juntos tres años, hasta que ella se retiró al ingresar a la universidad. También con Tasha quedó en muy buenos términos.

Si las amó sinceramente a ellas, ¿por qué sentía esas cosas por Otabek?

Si fue gay todo el tiempo, ¿había utilizado a Mila y Tasha de pantalla? La sola idea le daba náuseas.

Para Yuri no había términos medios entre un homosexual y un heterosexual; por ello muchas veces le había tocado morderse la lengua cuando veía a personas saltar en relaciones con personas sin distinción de sexo. Mila era una de ellas. La quería y la respetaba, pero en su fuero interno la cuestionaba, incluso cuando ya llevaba tiempo de novia con Emil Nekola.

—Patético —gruñó, molesto consigo mismo. Arrojó el móvil y se tiró a la cama a intentar recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido pensando en «eso». Desde que volvió a ver a Otabek en Bucarest.

El mensaje seguía sin abrirse.

* * *

Los medios y los fanáticos adoraban ponerles sobrenombres a todo, y la rivalidad sostenida en el hielo entre él y Yūri Katsuki era ya una leyenda. «La batalla de los Yuris», le llamaban. Pero eso era solo dentro del hielo.

Aunque el famoso carácter que le había acuñado el apodo de Vándalo Ruso seguía ahí, pero mucho más moderado. Ya no era el Yuri de antaño que arremetía contra alguien en el baño y lo llenaba de insultos. Yūri había pasado a ser su amigo, y hasta había perdonado al anciano de Viktor por haberse ido olvidando su promesa.

Eran los mejores en la pista, seguidos solo por J.J. y Otabek.

Pero, ahora, Yuri dudaba estar a la altura, porque la confusión lo estaba matando, y saberse un indeciso era espantoso. La imágenes que el espejo le regresaba en las mañanas eran de pena. Había bajado de peso, le costaba dormir y comer, y eso se reflejaba en su rendimiento en el hielo.

Yūri patinó hacia él y lo tomó del hombro haciendo que se girara.

—Vamos a tomar helado después de entrenar. —Y, definitivamente, no era una invitación.

Quiso protestar pero terminó por ceder. Yūri lo llevó hasta una heladería discreta y le indicó que se sentara en el rincón más apartado del local.

—Bien —empezó—, ¿qué pasa, Yurio? Y no me digas que nada porque quien me enseñó a clavar un cuádruple Salchow fuiste tú, y ahora ni siquiera puedes hacer uno simple.

_Directo al grano_, pensó Yuri. _Quien piensa que este es un terrón de azúcar, está muerto pero nadie le avisó._

Se sintió en confianza y se lo contó todo.

—Entonces, como soy un maldito indeciso y no sé si soy gay, hetero o marciano, me siento pésimo. Quiero correr hasta Chernóbyl en línea recta y quedarme ahí para siempre —concluyó con acidez.

—Yurio, pienso que tu abordaje es incorrecto. Pero te entiendo; a mí también me costó aceptarlo —comenzó Yūri, tanteando terreno.

—¿Aceptar qué?

—Desde niño estuve enamorado de Yūko-chan, y hasta ahora la amo. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que patiné un programa de Viktor y sus hijas me filmaron? Lo hice para ella. Pero hemos tomado caminos diferentes. En Detroit salí brevemente con una chica que me gustaba, pero no funcionó y quedamos como amigos, y heme aquí ahora con Viktor, mi esposo. El hombre que será padre del hijo que queremos adoptar.

—¿Eres un indeciso, entonces? —El dedo de Yuri apuntó al otro acusadoramente.

—Soy bisexual, Yurio. Quizás también lo seas tú. Así que baja ese dedo que no tiene nada de malo. Estás viviendo tu proceso de aceptación y es duro, lo sé. Si no hubiera vivido en Detroit, tampoco lo hubiera aceptado sencillamente.

—¿Qué hago entonces? Voy donde Beka y le digo «Hola, sé que somos mejores amigos, pero amanecí enamorado de ti, ¿quieres ser mi novio, si?» —ironizó.

Con infinita paciencia, Yūri se acomodó los lentes y suspiró.

—No, Yurio. Vive tu proceso primero. Acéptate, ámate, y luego piensas en Otabek. No seas invisible para ti mismo.

Después de aquella charla sintió los pies ligeros y el alma como una pluma. Yūri y sus palabras hicieron mella. Había aprendido a escuchar.

Semanas después, al mirarse en el espejo, todavía vio las cicatrices de las noches en vela, pero el brillo en sus ojos de soldado regresó.

Yuri ya no era un extraño.

Ya no era invisible.

Quizás, debería empezar a responder los mensajes de Beka.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz día del Orgullo LGBT+ a todos!
> 
> Uff, uff, y recontra uff.
> 
> Hay tanto y nada que decir. 
> 
> Decidí no pasar por alto el mes del orgullo por primera vez en mi vida, y decidí también tocar un tema personal: la bisexualidad. Mi proceso de aceptación fue breve, muy breve. Así como llegó, así lo acepté. Pero yo no soy parámetro para nadie, y todos vivimos procesos de aceptación distintos, y muchas veces dolorosos por lo chocantes que son. No hay manual. Es personal sin vuelta de hoja.
> 
> También pasa que nos vuelven invisibles incluso dentro de la propia comunidad LGBT+ y es TAN KHÉ. Lo puedo entender de los conservas, pero no de nuestra comunidad, si estamos en el mismo barco.
> 
> Obviamente, tampoco faltan los "profesionales" que en lugar de acompañar tu proceso, te dan con un palo.
> 
> Pero es lindo volverse visible a uno mismo.
> 
> Originalmente iba a ser un poco más largo, pero lo recorté por presupuesto.
> 
> Espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> (!) Pulicado el 28 de junio de 2019, día del Orgullo LGTB+ y 50 años de Stonewall.


End file.
